There have been a number of attempts at removing odors from a toilet stool. All of them unsuccessful in the market place because of their unsightly applications and their susceptability to contamination during the time they are being used. Previous devices also require skilled people to perform the application to the toilet stool thereby eliminating the possibility of the application being done by the purchaser of the device.
Previous toilet stool odor removal devices have their odor removal means attached to the underface of the toilet stool seat and some of them with their odor removal means hanging over and/or into the interior of the toilet stool bowl. These have obviously not been accepted in the marketplace due to their disfiguring qualities along with their need for repeated cleanups.
Previous toilet stool odor removal devices have their action initiating switching devices attached on the toilet stool creating a very dangerous electronic accident situation with respect to electricity being too close to water.